


good results

by xunikida (victuri)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, no teddy bears were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victuri/pseuds/xunikida
Summary: Yohane-sama streams. Riko observes. Helena-chan is sacrficed.





	good results

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr using the prompt: “Only you can execute such a terrible plan and get such good results.” with yohariko

From behind the camera, Riko stares dubiously at the teddy bear sitting at the foot of a makeshift altar. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Yoshiko briefly glances up from where she’s drawing some sort of circle around the bear. “Of course! Helena-chan has been imbued with great power after sleeping next to the great Yohane for years. She will make for a worthy sacrifice.” She straightens up from her crouch and claps her hands together. “Finished! Lily, open the portal of communication between Yohane and her little demons!”

Riko grumbles at the nickname, but obligingly starts the stream.

“Welcome back, little demons,” Yoshiko greets the camera. Strange shadows flicker over her face in the candle-light. It might be a little unsettling, except Riko remembers Yoshiko directing her in exactly where to place certain fabrics and paper cut-outs to produce the effect. “Yohane gladly invites you back to _Hell Zone_.”

Riko barely manages to muffle a snort behind her hand. It’s a near thing; the stream almost could have heard her laughing.

She tunes Yoshiko out as she rambles something about demons and sacrifices and some Great and Ancient Knowledge (the capitalization, she’d learned, is of the utmost importance), only starting to pay attention when Yoshiko picks up the bear and presents it to the camera. “In order to satisfy the demon, I shall sacrifice my vessel’s childhood friend.”

_She calls Helena-chan her friend? That’s cute_ , Riko thinks. A quick glance at the stream shows her that Yoshiko’s followers think the same, as variously versions of _cute_ flood the chat.

Yoshiko places the bear in a metal bowl with scraps of paper in it. She dips her fingers in a different, small bowl filled with fluid, and sprinkles some of it over the teddy. Supposedly, it’s to help it burn better, but Riko wonders how flammable rose scented fragrance oil really is. Finally, Yoshiko picks up a candle. Riko starts playing a soft, haunting melody on the piano.

“Behold,” Yoshiko says, “my sacrifice.” She lowers the candle until the flame is touching the paper, and sets it alight. The fire spreads quickly, licking at the bottom of the bear before creeping upwards.

All seems to be according to plan. Riko looks at Yoshiko in an attempt to catch her eye and flash her a smile, except she sees what seem to be tears glinting on Yoshiko’s cheeks. A quick glance at the chat confirms that the viewers have seen it too:

_is she crying??_

_crying over her teddy bear!! so cute!!!!!!_

_cute (๑˃̵　ᴗ　˂̵)و_

Yoshiko wipes her tears away as discreetly as she can, then turns to the camera. “That is all for today, little demons! The rest of the ritual will not work when observed, but rest assured: when you next see me, Yohane’s power will be even greater.”

Taking the hint, Riko gets ready to shut down the stream, ignoring the comments of _so short_ and _i want to see more of yohane-sama_. After Yoshiko officially signs off, she shuts the stream down and stands up to flick the lights back on.

“Really,” she says, shaking her head, “only you can execute such a terrible plan and get such good results.”

Yoshiko’s face lights up. “They liked it?” she asks, her Yohane persona slipping off of her like water.

“Yeah, they loved it. Everybody thought you were super cute,” Riko assures her. To her surprise, Yoshiko sinks down to her knees in a dramatic show of despair at this.

“No! Yohane isn’t cute!” she wails, “Yohane is a great fallen angel with an army of little demons! She should strike fear into the heart of mortals and-” she cuts herself off with a loud gasp, turning her head towards Riko with the most horror-struck look on her face. “Helena-chan died for nothing!”

Taking pity on her, Riko walks over to pat her on the shoulder. “Cheer up, Yoshi- Yohane! At least your little demons will keep watching your streams.”

“That’s true…” Yoshiko admits, “But I’ll still miss Helena-chan.” She seems so dejected. That plushy must have meant a lot to her.

“If you need somebody to cuddle at night,” Riko says, a blush staining her cheeks red, “I’m available.” She immediately wants to throw her hands over her face and pretend she never said that. Before she can, Yoshiko throws her arms around her with a grateful cry of lily, and not even Riko’s embarrassed insistence that she was only joking will make her let go.


End file.
